Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Demand from vehicle owners for more controls and options has led to the development of adjustable air suspension systems. Depending on the current driving surface, different suspension operating modes may be selected by the vehicle operator. The suspension operating modes have present suspension parameters to provide the ideal suspension arrangement for various driving situations. Typical operating modes a driver may select include, a standard driving mode, a snow mode, an off-roading mode, etc. In addition to providing selected operating modes for various driving situations the suspension system may be adjusted when select operating conditions are met.
Tire pressure monitor systems monitor tire pressure and provide warnings to a vehicle operator when the pressure vary outside the ideal operating range. However, the ideal operating range of tire pressure varies based on vehicle load. Known systems may only accommodate for this if vehicle load is manually input into the tire pressure monitor system.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.